The Escape? Episode 13
WIth a plan to escape, Wolf and Wolfgang have to find Wolf's mother. The question is, can they escape? Volf) My name has been found! Wolfgang) What is it? Volf) Volf is the name, thank you readers! Wolf) Names... How about we break out, get my mom, and get out of here! Wolfgang) We can't it's not night! Wolf) Then why did they all go to bed! Wolfgang) But? Wolf) Do you want to see Mommy? Wolfgang) Yeah! We should go! Wolf) See? Wolfgang) Volf! Can you cut these metal bars down, at the bottom? Volf) Sure, playing it with low sound? ( Volf cuts the bars down at the bottom, so Wolf and Wolfgang can climb out ) ( Volf turns to ball form and goes into Wolfgang's hand ) Wolf) I'll go first, to make sure there is no trouble. Wolfgang) Okay, DADDY! ( Wolf slips under, looks around, and stands up) Wolf) There is nothing... Wolfgang) Okay ( Crawls under the remaining metal and stands up ) Wolf) You weren't scared, good boy! Wolfgang) Dad, I'm not a dog! Wolf) I know! ''' '''Wolfgang) Daddy! I know where your Mom is! Wolf) Where? Wolfgang) I'll show you! Wolf) Okay! ( Wolf and Wolfgang start running in the hallways ) Wolf) So you happy that we'll see mom soon? Wolfgang) Yes! I want to see Mommy! Wolf) You want to train with Cyber Slash Ingram, Wolfie, and Me? Wolfgang) Yes... but who is Cyber Slash Ingram? Wolf) My second bakugan... Wolfgang) Can I see it? Wolf) When we get home... Wolfgang) Okay! ???) Hpmh! Wolf) Wolfgang! Move out of the way! Wolfgang) Why! ( ??? runs out with a knife and tries to hit Wolfgang with it, but Wolf gets in the way ) Wolfgang) DADDY! Wolf) Wolfgang! You should have listened! ???) There isn't enough room for the two of us Wolf! Wolfgang) Why does that guy look like you daddy! ( Wolf lays still on the ground and isn't moving ) Wolfgang) DADDY! WAKE UP! Evil Wolf) Now it's time for you to DIE! ( DinoQueen13, Nintendocan, Ninja 6, and Aslihian show up ) Nintendocan) Stop right there! Aslihian) Leave him alone! Nintendocan) Bakugan, Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, Jump! Rise, Pyrus Roxanoid! (Terrex, Flash Helios, Roxanoid, and Leonial come out of Ball Form) Evil Wolf) Like that will stop me! Blueking4ever) Hey, wait for me! Redakaibakulover) Don't forget about me either! (Torrent Hydros, Carbon Wolfie, and Bling come out of their ball forms) Wolfgang) DADDY! WAKE UP ALREADY! Aslihian) Kid, just get out of here and take Wolf with you! Wolfgang) FINE! (Volf comes out of his Ball Form) Wolfgang) Volf, can you pick Wolf up? Volf) Yeah... ( Volf grabs Wolf with his tail and holds him up ) ( Wolfgang walks up on Volf ) Wolfgang) Volf, lets go through that window! Volf) Okay! ( Volf flys into a window and gets outside ) Blueking4ever) My window! DinoQueen13) Stop worrying about you're house! Blueking4ever) You betrayed ME! Well, I knew you would... DinoQueen13) Good! Blueking4ever) Ability Activate! NEXT EPISODE Whhat's your opinion of the grade for this? A B C D F Category:Bakugan Story 2 Category:Wolf Category:Volf Category:Wolfgang Category:Evil Wolf Category:DinoQueen13 Category:Nintendocan Category:Aslihian Category:Roxanoid Category:Terrex Category:Flash Helios Category:Leonial Category:Blueking4ever Category:Redakaibakulover Category:Torrent Hydros Category:Carbon Wolfie Category:Bling